


The Bachelor Party

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty, Zane, Deuce and Sidewinder head to Vegas for Ty and Zane's bachelor party and Zane has a special surprise for Ty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ty looked around the room.  “Where’s Zane?”</p>
<p>“He’ll be out in a minute,” Nick told him, moving one of the dining room chairs to the middle of the room, facing the door to the bedrooms.  “Why don’t you take a seat here?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Ty asked.</p>
<p>“Trust me, Six.”</p>
<p>Ty looked at him warily, but got up and sat down.  “What’s going on, Irish?”</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise.  One I know you’re gonna like.  One I think we’re all gonna like,” Nick told him as Ty gave him a dirty look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> We'll consider this either an AU or a future fic from my head. The idea came from an evening in the C&R Network chat where [Eden](http://ericbanaa.tumblr.com) brought up the idea of Zane giving Ty a lap dance. We descended into madness from there, and this fic was born.
> 
> Special thanks to [ricechex](http://ricechex.tumblr.com) for both betaing this and being my cheerleader throughout the writing process. She helped me get unstuck and I owe the completion of this fic to her.
> 
> [Eden](http://ericbanaa.tumblr.com) made a fantastic playlist to go along with the fic, that you can listen to [here](http://8tracks.com/karluurban/the-bachelor-party).
> 
> The song Zane dances to is linked in the fic. I highly recommend listening to it when you get to that part.

“Eight ball, corner pocket.” Kelly looked up at Zane and winked, shooting the cue without looking at it. Zane watched as the black ball ricocheted and sunk into the pocket and he groaned, tossing his cue stick onto the table.

“And that’s why you never go against Devil Doc,” Nick joked, throwing his arm around his fiancé and kissing him on the cheek. Kelly grinned and picked up the money resting on the edge of the pool table, making a show of counting it before placing it in his pocket.

Zane looked at Ty who had his hand over his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. “You knew.”

Ty shrugged and slid his arms around Zane’s waist, nuzzling his neck. “Babe, I’ve known Doc a long time. You think I haven’t had my ass handed to me by him in pool before? Of course I knew.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Zane told him, shoving him away.

Ty smirked and wrapped his arms around Zane’s waist. “You’re sexy when you pout.”

Zane laughed, his hands sliding around Ty’s back and pulling him flush against his body. “Only when I pout?”

Ty’s hands slowly moved lower, resting on Zane’s ass. “Mmmm…you’re always sexy. Watching you bend over to take those shots…all I could think about was bending you over that table and fucking you hard.”

Zane groaned. It had been a long while since Ty had drank in front of him, and he missed how loose and frisky Ty got. “Maybe later, after everyone has left.”

“Promise?” Ty asked, capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Promise,” Zane responded, kissing him again, this time deeper.

Ty moaned as Zane’s tongue swept around his mouth before retreating. “Sorry, I know I taste like alcohol.”

Zane smiled, resting his forehead against Ty’s. “We talked about this earlier. I’m good. I want you to enjoy yourself. All of you.”

“I know, but…”

“No buts. I appreciate you not drinking in front of me anymore, but tonight? It’s our bachelor party Ty. We’re in Vegas. With our friends. In this huge magnificent suite. I’m good for tonight. This is your party too.”

“If it gets to be too much, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Of course,” Zane nodded.

Ty pressed his lips to Zane’s, sucking Zane’s bottom lip before pulling back. “I love you.”

Zane smiled, kissing Ty again. “I love you too. Now, if you’ll excuse me for a minute.” 

“Where you going?” Ty asked, a slight pout on his face.

Zane smirked. “Gotta hit the head. I’ll be right back.”

Ty stepped back and nodded, letting his arms fall to his side. Zane shot a look at Nick and jerked his head towards the bedroom and throwing up five fingers. Nick nodded and whispered into Kelly’s ear. Kelly chuckled and clapped his hands together, a smile breaking out on his face. He leaned over and spoke quietly to Digger, who did the same to Deuce and Owen. Owen closed his eyes, his hand massaging his temples before looking up and nodding.

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I could use another drink,” Kelly said.

“Hell yes,” Owen responded as he stood and walked towards the bar. The others followed him and Kelly stepped behind the bar, lining the shot glasses up. He grabbed a bottle of Jameson’s and poured, sliding a glass in front of each of them.

“To Six,” Nick said, raising his glass.

“To Six,” they all responded, clinking the glasses and tossing back the amber liquid. 

Nick set his glass on the bar upside down. “Beer me, bar keep.”

“Yes sir,” Kelly chuckled as he reached into the small fridge and pulled out beers for each of them. 

Ty reached for his, twisting off the cap and looking at it before putting it in his pocket. He took a long pull before setting it back down. “So now what?”

“What do you mean, ‘now what’?” Nick asked, turning to look at Ty who was sitting next to him.

“What happens next? I mean it’s my, our bachelor party, but you guys are the ones who planned it. So now what?”

Nick looked at his watch and smiled. “Entertainment.”

Ty’s eyes got wide. “Entertainment? Wait, you guys didn’t get strippers, did you?”

Owen groaned and Kelly nearly doubled over with laughter.

“Really Six?” Nick asked, smirking. “You think we’d do that?”

Ty studied Nick’s face before taking another drink from his beer. “Yes, I absolutely think you would.”

Nick shook his head, clapping Ty on the shoulder. “We didn’t hire any strippers man.” Nick checked his watch. “But the entertainment is just about ready.” He stood and waggled his eyebrows at Ty.

Ty looked around the room. “Where’s Zane?”

“He’ll be out in a minute,” Nick told him, moving one of the dining room chairs to the middle of the room, facing the door to the bedrooms. “Why don’t you take a seat here?”

“Why?” Ty asked.

“Trust me, Six.”

Ty looked at him warily, but got up and sat down. “What’s going on, Irish?”

“It’s a surprise. One I know you’re gonna like. One I think we’re all gonna like,” Nick told him as Ty gave him a dirty look.

“Oh yeah, Six. You’re gonna love this,” Kelly said as he fiddled with Zane’s phone in the docking station. [The song changed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ9bDAidPEQ)and Ty immediately recognized it. Kelly, video camera in hand, pointed to the bedroom door and Ty followed his finger. The door opened and Ty’s jaw dropped. Zane appeared in the doorway wearing tight jeans, cowboy boots, a plaid western shirt with snaps, and the Stetson. Zane sauntered towards Ty, hand on his hat, a smirk on his face. When he reached Ty, he rolled his hips, running his hands up his own chest. Ty gasped. Zane threw one leg over Ty’s lap, straddling him, thrusting his hips again.

“I hear you’re getting married, Marine.”

Ty gulped and nodded.

“Congratulations,” Zane said lowering himself onto Ty’s lap.

“Th-thanks. I’m a lucky guy.”

Zane rolled his hips. “I don’t know. Looks to me like the other guy is the lucky one.”

Ty exhaled loudly. “Jesus, Zane.” He brought his hands up to grasp Zane’s hips.

“Nuh uh. No touching,” Zane chided, pushing Ty’s hands away, rolling his hips again. He could feel Ty hardening, even through two layers of denim.

Ty gripped the edges of the chair, threw his head back and moaned. Zane took advantage and licked a stripe up Ty’s exposed neck.

“Fuck,” Ty groaned and raised his hips to meet Zane’s.

“Not yet, darlin’. Maybe later,” Zane replied, his hands on Ty’s chest, ass grinding against Ty.

“God…what…where?”

Zane chuckled. “What did you think I learned in Miami, my ABCs?”

Ty snorted. His head turned when he heard catcalls coming from the area of the bar. “Everyone’s watching.”

“So? Let me show you how we do this in Texas,” Zane told him, removing his hands from Ty’s chest, sliding off Ty’s lap and falling to his knees. He quirked an eyebrow, grasped his shirt and pulled, ripping the shirt open, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips.

Ty gripped the chair harder and moaned loudly. “Holy shit!”

“Damn…” they both heard Kelly say. Ty shot a glare towards towards the bar.

“No,” Nick said.

“Not even…” Kelly replied.

“NO!”

“But…”

“Dammit, Kels. NO.”

Kelly pouted as he slid his arm around Nick’s waist and pulled him close. He leaned in for a kiss. “Love you.” They both turned their attention back to the show in front of them.

Zane rolled his body as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. More catcalls came from the bar area and Ty’s eyes grew wider. Zane rose to his feet and shimmied his hips, stepping closer to Ty. He turned around and bent over, hands on his thighs. Ty mewled as Zane backed up and sat down on his lap and leaned back against Ty’s chest. Zane smirked as he felt Ty’s erection pressing into his backside. He grasped Ty’s hands, which were firmly gripping the chair, and placed them on his bare chest. Grinding against Ty, he worked Ty’s hands down his muscled chest as Ty breathed heavily into his ear. “Shit, Zane.”

Zane leaned back and placed a kiss on Ty’s cheek, working Ty’s hands from his chest to his thighs. Ty growled and nipped at Zane’s neck. Zane tsked and removed Ty’s hands from his thighs. He leaned forward, lifting his ass off Ty’s lap and slowly stood up. Zane turned around and shook his finger at Ty. “Bad boy. I said no touching.”

“Baby,” Ty pleaded. Zane grasped the top of the Stetson with his left hand and winked before trailing his right hand down his chest as his hips moved in ways Ty had never seen. Zane’s hand paused at the waistband of his jeans before working the belt open with one hand and pulling it off. He held it between two fingers and dropped it on the floor, smirking. He returned his hands to his jeans, next flicking the button open. He teased the zipper down just enough for Ty to see he had nothing on under them. His hand slid lower, just over his crotch and he slowly rolled his body, thrusting his hips forward at the end. “Fuck…” Ty hissed, as Zane repeated the move again.

“Jesus,” Kelly said, eyes wide. “I didn’t know Zane could do that!”

“Right?” Nick responded, not bothering to look away.

“Not bad,” Digger added.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Owen told them, chugging the rest of his beer. Digger laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

Zane took a couple steps forward, straddling the chair again, hips moving in a circular motion as he slowly lowered himself back onto Ty’s lap. “Now remember, darlin’, no touching.”

Ty nodded and gripped the edge of the chair so hard, his knuckles turned white.

“Careful you don’t break the chair, Ty. I’m not paying for it,” Deuce said.

“I’d be more concerned about the bed frame later,” Nick snorted.

Zane wrapped his arms around Ty’s neck and leaned forward, placing kisses along Ty’s jawline while grinding against him. He felt when Ty released his hands from the chair and whispered into his ear, “Remember, no touching.”

“Baby, you’re killing me here,” Ty whined as he placed his hands back on the chair.

Zane chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Fuck yes, you will,” Ty said.

Zane grabbed the back of the chair and slowly leaned back, writhing his body against Ty’s. He shot Ty a look as he felt hands grasp his hips. 

“For…support,” Ty shrugged, removing his hands from Zane. “Wouldn’t want you to fall off or anything.” 

“Naughty.”

Ty bucked his hips into Zane, unable to sit still any longer. Usually all Zane had to do was look at him and Ty was ready to do wicked things to him, but Zane grinding his magnificent half naked body against him had brought him to new heights of arousal. “Want you so bad.”

Zane pulled himself back up, his face directly in front of Ty’s. He locked eyes with Ty. “Me too, baby.” 

Ty groaned and licked his lips. Zane leaned forward, capturing Ty’s mouth with his own, kissing him for all he was worth.

“Shit’s about to get real,” Nick snickered.

“I am so turned on right now,” Kelly replied.

Ty’s hands left the chair and he wrapped his arms around Zane, deepening the kiss. Zane rolled his hips, rubbing his erection against Ty’s and they both moaned as the kiss broke. Zane kissed along Ty’s jawline and down his neck, sucking where Ty’s shoulder met his neck. Ty growled and slid his hands down, cupping Zane’s ass and pulling Zane against him. Their lips met again, the kiss slow and languid. Ty’s hands squeezed as he bucked his hips again.

“They’re practically humping on the chair,” Nick laughed.

“Oh god, I can’t unsee that,” Deuce groaned, head in his hands.

“You’re recording this, right Kels?” Nick asked.

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” Kelly said.

“I want a copy of it,” Digger said.

“You guys, that’s my brother,” Deuce cried.

Nick chuckled and placed his hand on Deuce’s shoulder. “Sorry, man.”

Ty and Zane were still kissing and grinding against each other, oblivious to their surroundings. Ty plucked the Stetson off Zane’s head and tossed it to the side, threading his fingers in Zane’s curls, holding his head tight. The song ended, but neither of them noticed. Kelly wolf whistled, and they broke apart, smiling.

“Uh, sorry. Got a little carried away there,” Zane said, blushing.

“That was impressive, Zane. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Nick told him.

Zane laughed as his face turned an even deeper shade of red. “Uhh, thanks.” 

Ty rested his forehead against Zane’s shoulder and chuckled. “Please don’t get up yet. I’m going to need a minute.”

Nick, Kelly and Digger all cheered and whistled. Deuce stood there shaking his head and Owen finished another beer, tossing the empty bottle into the recycling bin. He reached for another and twisted the cap off before taking a long pull.

Ty lifted his head to look at Zane. “That was…that was amazing.”

“Glad you liked it.”

Ty looked down at his lap and then back up, smirking. “Oh, I think I more than liked it, babe. Now I know what I want for my birthday every year. And Christmas. And Valentine’s Day. And our anniversary and every other Saturday.”

Zane laughed. “You’re so easy.”

“Hey, that’s my line!”

Zane leaned forward and kissed Ty. “We’ll see. Special occasions maybe.” Ty moaned, kissing Zane again. “Babe, I thought you needed a minute, to, um…”

Ty looked over at his friends and brother standing around the bar. “Guys, turn around.” Nick and Kelly laughed, while the others gave him a confused look. “TURN. AROUND.”

All five sighed, but did as Ty asked. Ty patted Zane on the ass, lifting him slightly. Zane stood and helped Ty out of the chair. Ty grabbed his hand and started towards the bedroom. “Back in a few. I need to talk to my fiancé.”

“Just a few Ty? Poor Zane!” Nick teased and Ty flipped him the bird as he dragged Zane into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Kelly clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. “Who’s got the popcorn?”

Ty dragged Zane through the doorway of the bedroom, slamming him up against the wall the second the door was shut. He pressed his body to Zane’s, kissing him hard and sloppy. Zane groaned into the kiss, his hands sliding down Ty’s back, cupping his ass and pulling Ty’s groin against his.

“Did you like it?” Zane chuckled as Ty’s lips made their way down his neck.

Ty responded by grinding his hips against Zane and sucking on his neck.

“That’s a yes then.”

“Goddamn, Zane. I can’t believe you did that. Do you know how hard it was to not come in my jeans in front of everyone?”

“Definitely a yes.”

“Shut up,” Ty said, his hand pulling Zane’s zipper the rest of the way down and shoving his jeans down his hips. His hand wound around Zane’s cock, stroking slowly. Ty kissed Zane again, his tongue frantic as his hand pumped up and down Zane’s shaft. He broke the kiss, capturing Zane’s bottom lip in his teeth and biting down. He winked and dropped to his knees.

“Oh god…” Zane moaned. Ty’s hand worked Zane’s erection a few more times before he pressed it up against Zane’s stomach, licking from base to tip. Zane threw his head back against the wall and Ty took him into his mouth, sucking just the tip before swallowing him down. Zane couldn’t control the stutter of his hips as Ty’s lips worked their way along the shaft and Ty threw his arm across Zane’s hips to hold him still. Zane lifted his head from the wall, looking down to watch his cock disappear into Ty’s talented mouth, feeling his knees go weak at the sight. He grabbed Ty’s shoulder, desperate for something to hold on to as Ty worked him over relentlessly. Zane continued watching, unable to take his eyes off, growling when Ty’s free hand slid along his thigh until Ty was palming his own erection. Zane groaned and Ty looked up, locking eyes with Zane as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. “Shit…Ty…I’m…fuck.”

Ty pulled off and placed a gentle kiss to the head of Zane’s spit covered cock before standing up and placing his hand on Zane’s chest, kissing him fiercely. “Don’t. Move.”

“Baby, please,” Zane mewled, needing the release Ty had brought him so close to. “Come back!”

Ty chuckled as he walked to the dresser, digging through the bag resting on it. He pulled out the small bottle of lube they had brought along, setting it next to the bag. Ty grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor. He kicked his shoes off, and his jeans, socks and briefs quickly followed. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he slowly walked back towards Zane, smirking at the sight of his lover pressed against the wall, pants around his hips, boots still on his feet, cock slick and begging for attention. “Look at you, all wanton and debauched.” He pressed his naked body against Zane’s, his lips right next to Zane’s ear. “So fucking hot, babe.”

“Ty,” Zane whispered, his voice low.

Ty placed a kiss just below Zane’s ear before kneeling down in front of him. He set the bottle of lube on the floor and picked up Zane’s right foot, pulling the boot off. He followed with the other boot before sliding the jeans down the rest of the way and throwing them to the side. Ty grabbed the bottle of lube before standing up. “Turn around, hands on the wall and bend over.”

Zane groaned and obeyed. Ty moved directly behind Zane, running his hand down the center of Zane’s back and placing a kiss at the top of his cleft. Zane heard the cap of the bottle flip open and the sound of lube being squirted. Moments later, he felt Ty’s hand slide between his cheeks and a slick finger circle his entrance. “C’mon, please…”

“So needy,” Ty teased and pushed a finger in. He thrust the finger several times before adding a second, working Zane open quickly. Zane dropped his head, rolling his hips as he pushed back on Ty’s fingers. Ty straddled Zane’s left leg, rutting against him as he continued moving his fingers in and out. “Need you.”

“Then fuck me, Ty.”

Ty growled and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on his already slick hand. “Turn around again.”

Zane growled as he spun around, watching as Ty slicked himself up. Ty slid his left arm around Zane’s right thigh, hoisting the leg around his hip. Zane threw his arms around Ty’s neck as Ty lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Ty paused briefly as the head moved past the tight ring of muscle before lifting Zane’s other leg, tightening his grasp and thrusting the rest of the way in. 

“Fuck!” Zane shouted.

“God, you feel so good baby,” Ty moaned, his head resting against Zane’s chest. He brought his head up, kissing Zane hard, all lips and teeth, and started moving his hips. He pinned Zane against the wall and set a quick pace, wanting it to last but needing release. Zane’s arms tightened around his neck and Ty felt Zane’s feet slide down the back of his thighs and hook around his calves. Ty moved his hands from Zane’s lower back, sliding them down and cupping his ass, tilting Zane’s hips forward, changing the angle slightly. He thrust in and Zane cried out. Ty rolled his hips forward again and Zane gasped, his fingers digging into Ty’s back.

“Fuck, like that.”

Ty picked up the pace, the shallow thrusts allowing for his hips to move at a quicker speed. Ty captured Zane’s lips again, his tongue mimicking the actions of his hips. He pressed his body even closer to Zane, trapping Zane’s cock between their abdomens and providing the delicious friction Zane needed. He felt Zane’s thighs tighten around him and Ty’s hand slid up Zane’s back before bracing against the wall above Zane’s head. Zane reached for it, entwining their fingers as Ty continued moving inside of him. After a few short moments, Ty released his hand, holding onto Zane’s hips as he buried his face against Zane’s neck and grunted.

“Dance…Hips…Jesus…So close.”

Zane clenched around Ty’s cock before whispering, “Come for me, Ty. Fill me up.”

Ty growled and after a few more thrusts, threw his head back and came with another grunt. His hips stuttered through his release, gradually slowing as he came down from his orgasm. Ty placed his hand against the wall again, pinning Zane to it and panting heavily against Zane’s neck. He slowly pulled out of Zane, giving Zane time to plant his feet back on the ground before Ty leaned forward, kissing Zane and grasping his cock and stroking. He moved his hand quickly up and down Zane’s shaft, twisting and sliding his palm over the slick head.

“Your turn, baby,” Ty said before nipping little bites along Zane’s neck. “Move those hips like you did earlier. Come all over my hand.”

Zane gasped and rolled his hips, thrusting into Ty’s tight fist. It didn’t take long before Zane was crying out and spilling over Ty’s hand. Ty stroked Zane through his orgasm, releasing his spent cock before stepping in between his legs again and resting his head on Zane’s shoulder, lightly kissing his neck.

“You think they heard us?” Zane asked, arms snaking around Ty.

“I fucking hope so,” Ty chuckled.

“Exhibitionist.”

“Pot. Kettle. Black.”

Zane laughed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not the one who gave someone a half naked, very sexy lap dance tonight. In front of everyone.”

“It’s not a real bachelor party until someone gets a lap dance. Couldn’t watch someone else do it to you.”

“Wouldn’t let anyone else do it to me,” Ty said. “Only you. Thank you, it was…mind blowing. And not just for me. I think Owen and Deuce are permanently scarred.”

Zane snickered. “Well, everyone knew it was happening. They had the option to leave.”

“Next time you do that, I want the full monty,” Ty joked before kissing Zane languidly, his hand hoisting Zane’s leg around his hip again.

“Baby, you keep that up, we’ll never get back out there. Party’s just getting started.”

“Don’t care,” Ty growled.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up and return to our guests. We can pick this up later,” Zane told him.

Ty grunted. “On the pool table?”

Zane laughed and pushed Ty away. “Go get a rag.”

Ty pouted as he walked to the sink, wetting a washcloth and wiping himself off before returning and gently cleaning off Zane. He tossed the rag into the sink and placed a chaste kiss to Zane’s lips before grabbing for his briefs and pulling them on. They dressed quickly and walked to the door, pausing for one final kiss.

Ty placed his hand on the door knob. “Ready?”

“Time to face the music.”

They both took a deep breath as Ty opened the door and they were immediately met with catcalls and cheers. Zane blushed and Ty squeezed his hand before dragging him back into the main room of the suite. Nick, Kelly and Digger were all clapping while Deuce stood there shaking his head. Even Owen had a slight smirk on his face.

“Goddamn, Six,” Nick joked.

Ty bowed slightly, his cheeks red but unable to control the smile that spread across his face. “Uhh…sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before closing the rest of the distance to the bar. He took a seat next to Deuce while Zane joined Kelly behind the bar, looking for something in the fridge.

“Up against the wall. Well done, Zane,” Kelly said, patting him on the back.

Zane stood with two water bottles in his hand. “You could tell? How did you know that?” He handed a bottle to Ty before twisting the cap to his own and taking a drink.

“It’s a hotel. The walls are thin, even in the penthouse,” Nick shared.

Ty gulped his water before placing his head down on his arms. “Oh man…”

“Excuse me, but weren’t you just the one saying you hoped they heard us?” Zane teased.

Ty groaned and lifted his head to glare at Zane as Kelly laughed loudly.

“Six, we get it. I mean, that dance was really hot. Hell, I was a little bit turned on,” Nick said.

“A little?” Kelly asked.

“Shut up. Just saying, we understand. At least you took it to the bedroom. With the look on your face, I was half expecting you to tear Zane’s clothes off and go at it right there on the chair.”

“Thank god for small favors,” Owen added and Ty chuckled.

Deuce turned to face Ty, his hand on Ty’s shoulder. “Come here a minute.”

Ty looked at his brother, nodded and then stood, following Deuce over to the couch. They both sat down, facing each other.

“Beaumont.”

“Deacon.”

Deuce looked at his brother thoughtfully. “Are you happy?”

Ty smiled, recalling the very same conversation he had with Deuce when he called to tell Ty and Zane he was getting married. “Very much so.”

“Good. I love Zane like a brother. I’m glad you have each other,” Deuce told him.

Even though Ty already knew how much Deuce cared for Zane, it still made him happy to hear Deuce say it out loud. “He’s the best thing to ever happen to me, Deuce. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

“Good, because he asked me to be his best man.”

“What? Why would he? I mean…you’re my brother!” Ty sputtered.

“Well, you hadn’t asked yet, so when he did…” Deuce replied.

“But…I was just about to!”

Deuce laughed, patting Ty on the knee. “Relax, I’m just fucking with you. He actually asked Nick last week.”

“Oh,” Ty said, breathing a sigh of relief. “You’re an asshole.”

“Love you too, brother. And of course I’ll be your best man,” Deuce said, grabbing Ty into a tight hug. “I’m happy for you. For you both.”

Ty pulled back and patted Deuce on the cheek. “Thanks man.”

Deuce pushed up off the couch, rubbing his leg before heading back to the bar. “I need another beer!”

Ty sat on the couch for a moment, lost in thought. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. Nick handed him a beer before sitting down next to him.

“So, gonna be Zane’s best man, huh?” Ty asked.

Nick smirked. “It’s a position I take very seriously.” He took a sip of his beer and looked Ty up and down. “He could do better.”

Ty laughed and nodded. “He could. But I couldn’t. I lucked out man.”

“You did. Congrats, Six. He’s good people. He fits in well.”

They both looked over to the bar and saw Zane talking and laughing with the others. He knew that after New Orleans, the rest of his team had accepted Zane as one of them, but he hadn’t realized just how much a part of them Zane had become until now.

“So he asked you last week?”

“Yeah. He called to talk to me about doing the lap dance, and in the course of the conversation, he asked.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I’m just a little surprised is all. Happy, but surprised.”

“Surprised he asked or surprised I said yes?” Nick asked.

Ty shrugged. “Both, I guess.”

“Well, you’ll have to ask Zane his reasons for asking me. I can tell you I said yes because Zane is like a brother. He’s one of us now. I’m honored he asked me, and it gives me great pleasure to witness two people I love and would die for commit themselves to each other before god and their loved ones.”

“Nick,” Ty gasped. He knew that Zane had forgiven Nick for what had happened between them when Ty came out to the team, and he had hoped that they would be friends, but hearing Nick call Zane a brother and someone he loved made Ty’s heart swell.

“I told you, he’s good people. I can see how good you are for each other. What you guys have? Doesn’t come along often.” 

“You found it with Doc.”

Nick looked at Kelly who appeared to be telling a story of some kind, his hands gesticulating wildly. “Yeah, I did. Go figure.”

“I’ll admit, I was a little weirded out at first, but you guys…you guys work. And I’ve never seen you happier,” Ty said.

Nick nodded. “Never been happier.”

“Good. You deserve it, Nick. Both of you.”

“I could say the same about you. And anyone who would do what he did tonight, in front of us? He’s definitely a keeper,” Nick told him, chuckling.

“Yeah,” Ty said, a smile creeping across his face. “Wait a minute, you said he called you about it?”

Nick laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah, he wanted to run it by me. See if I thought the rest of the guys would be ok with it. If I thought you’d be ok with it.”

“Huh.”

“So, I talked to the rest of the guys and they all said they were cool with it and he took it from there.”

“Wow.”

Nick clapped him on the shoulder and stood. “Like I said, good people, Six.”

“Yeah,” Ty said, staring again at his friends gathered around the bar. He stood, grabbing Nick’s arm. “Hey Nick?”

Nick stopped and turned to face Ty. “Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Ty told him and wrapped his arms around Nick, hugging him.

Nick returned the embrace, slapping Ty on the back. “Of course. You know I love you Six.”

“Love you too, bro,” Ty said, pulling out of the embrace.

“Hey, you two losers gonna come join the party?” Kelly shouted from the bar.

Nick threw his arm around Ty and laughed as they made their way back to their friends. Nick joined Kelly behind the bar and Ty stood behind Zane, who had taken a seat. He slid his arms around Zane’s waist, kissing the top of his head.

“Everything ok?” Zane asked, turning to face Ty.

“Yep, everything is great.”

“Good.”

“When were you going to tell me you asked Nick to be your best man?”

Zane laughed. “I guess it just hadn’t come up yet. You ok with it?”

“Of course I am. I’m glad you asked him.”

Zane smiled and tilted his head up for a kiss. Ty leaned down, placing his hands on Zane’s cheeks and pressing his lips to Zane’s. Zane spread his knees apart and placed his hands on Ty’s hips pulling him close, deepening the kiss.

“Oh god, not again,” Owen groaned.

Digger laughed and threw his arm around Owen. “Just go with it, man.”

Owen turned and looked at Digger and shook his head. “Do they have to make out right next to me?”

“You feelin’ left out?” Digger joked, puckering his lips and leaning forward.

Owen shoved him away and chuckled. “You wish, Dig.”

Digger clapped him on the shoulder and winked. “Every night, Ozone. Every night.”

Kelly laughed and set another beer in front of Owen. He rubbed his hands together and smirked. “I thought this was a party! Who’s up for some dancing?"


End file.
